The following discussion of the background art is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. The discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
A particular application of the combustion kiln according to the invention relates to one which can be utilized for the combustion of waste materials for the production of heat energy and which may, if desired, be used for the generation of electricity. In recent times it has been realised that potential fuels which can be utilized for the generation of heat can include bio-waste materials such as manures which have previously been considered as waste materials which have had little commercial value. Examples of such waste products comprise refuse, chicken manure and the like. A difficulty which has been faced in the past is the safe and efficient burning of such materials with the minimum of pollution resulting from such combustion.